A Winter Weather Journey
by sheltie
Summary: With the possibility of getting stuck in the mall during a snow storm Naruto, Kin and Tayuya must venture out in hopes to get home. Rated M for language


**A Winter Weather Journey**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: alright, here's another holiday themed Naruto story. Warning there will be plenty of swearing in this due to me having Tayuya in this. So you've been warned. Don't ask about the title since I know it doesn't fully work with the story. It was the best I could come up with.**

* * *

"Where the fucking hell is that goddamn fat guy?!" Tayuya roared angrily.

Naruto lifted his head a tad to see his fuming co-worker stomping back and forth. He put his head down to try and catch up on some more sleep. He had been working several jobs to make enough money to buy Christmas gifts. This was one of them. He was working as one of the elves in the Happy Holiday Hollow that the local mall had for Christmas.

"Come on, that fat fucker better be here or I am going to ram my fucking foot up his blubbery ass" Tayuya growled.

"And how can you do that if he's not here?" Naruto asked idly.

"Shut the fuck up shit head" Tayuya snapped.

"How did you get this job as a helper elf in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"Kin made me get it" Tayuya grumbled.

Naruto nodded. He knew Kin since she was another of his co-workers. Still he wondered how Tayuya got this job since you had to be all nice, polite and happy and Tayuya wasn't really any of that right now. Or ever really if he really thought about it. Tayuya seemed only to have one setting 'foul mouth'.

"I'm a good fucking actor" Tayuya said knowing what was going on in Naruto's mind.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. It's really coming down out there" Kin said as she shook her coat of the snow that had accumulated on it.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you know? It's snowing outside like one of those snow globes on speed or something" Kin said.

Tayuya cursed under her breath as she pulled out her smart phone and checked the weather.

"Fuck me over a goddamn barrel" she muttered.

"If you insist" Naruto said with a grin.

Tayuya just fired off a death glare flipping Naruto off at Naruto who shrugged it off. He was quite used to the redhead by now.

"So it's bad?" Kin asked.

"Fuck, it's worse than bad Kin. The airport is getting closed down and there's talk of closing down the schools too. Why the fuck am I even here still?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, looks like we better go before we're stuck here" Naruto said as he got up.

Kin nodded as she headed for the door.

"I need a ride" Tayuya said.

"Eh" Naruto said.

"Kimimaro gave me a ride here" Tayuya said.

"I do too, I took the bus" Kin said.

Naruto sighed. He was the only one who had a car it seemed.

"Fine, follow me" he said.

The two girls followed Naruto out of the mall and into the parking structure.

"This piece of fucking shit is your car? What did you do, steal from a fucking salvage yard?" Tayuya asked.

"Tayuya be nice" Kin hissed.

"I know it doesn't look much, but I've been restoring it since I got it. It looks a hell of a lot better than it did when I got it. And yes, I did originally did get it at a salvage yard" Naruto said proudly.

Tayuya grumbled. "It better have a working heater or you're getting a foot up your ass for a stocking stuffer."

"It works" Naruto said.

So they piled in. Tayuya and Kin played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who'll sit up front. Kin won. Tayuya grumbled and sat in back.

"This is nice Naruto, I can't believe you did this yourself" Kin commented as she admired the interior.

"It took me a long time, but I'm pleased with how it turned out. There wasn't any fabric or cushion inside when I got it" Naruto said proudly.

"Can you yap like damn little poodles and drive so we can get the fuck out of here?" Tayuya asked from the back seat.

"Keep your hat on, we're going" Naruto said as he started up the car.

He turned on the heat and it didn't take long for the car to warm up. He pulled out of the parking spot and went down the ramps heading to the exit.

"Wow" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the winter wonderland before him.

"So white" Kin murmured.

"Fucking racist" Tayuya joked.

Kin just flipped the redhead off.

"Here we go" Naruto said as he pulled into the snow storm.

It was a bit of tricky driving since you couldn't really see the road at all thanks to all the snow and then with the blowing snow too. So Naruto drove slowly. Tayuya made a comment on this since she knew Naruto needed to concentrate and didn't want to cause an accident.

"Right, so who's closer?" Naruto asked.

"Um, well, I guess I am" Kin said.

"Okay, then lets start there" Naruto said.

"Might need to change that" Tayuya said as she was checking her smart phone.

"Why do you say that?" Kin asked as she looked at the backseat.

"You may be closer, but I think that will take time and the more time we're out here isn't good. The fucking shit storm is just getting worse" Tayuya said.

"Why don't we all go back to my place and hold out there til the storm blows over?" Naruto suggested.

"Really Naruto, you'd do that?" Kin asked.

"Sure, if Tayuya is right then we should take shelter as quickly as we can" Naruto said.

"I'm fine with it shit head" Tayuya said.

"Then so am I" Kin said.

"Right, then it's my place" Naruto said.

/Scene Break/

After what felt like a thousand mile trek through the cold Siberian wasteland Naruto finally pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. The three rushed up the stairs and Naruto unlocked his door and they got inside.

"So much goddamn snow" Tayuya muttered.

Kin took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. Naruto had already done it and was heading to find some blankets. He came back with all the blankets he had and was thankful he had so many.

"Right, well, I only have one bed. So someone will have to take the couch and someone else will have to take the floor or chair" Naruto said.

"We're the ones intruding you take the bed and Tayuya and I can figure out who takes the couch" Kin said.

Tayuya just grunted.

"Okay, well, are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck yeah, what do you have in this shit hole?" Tayuya asked.

"Tayuya be nice" Kin chastised.

Tayuya just grumbled.

Naruto headed to the kitchen and looking into his cupboards he was so pleased he went shopping since he was stocked.

"You guys have any requests?" he hollered.

"Anything is fine" Kin said.

"But it better be good" Tayuya added in.

After about an hour Naruto came out with food.

"Here, this is some stew. I thought we should eat something hardy for this winter. Be careful it's hot" he said.

He laid out two trays then went back to get his own. Once back he sat in a chair with Tayuya and Kin on the couch. They all ate in silence til it was broken by Kin.

"We should watch the weather" she said.

"Huh, good idea" Naruto said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

They listened to the weather report and it didn't sound good at all.

"Well that's just fucking shitty" Tayuya grumbled.

"You think we'll be able to get out of here tomorrow? It sounds bad" Kin asked worriedly.

"Hm, you have a point. You might have to stay more than one night" Naruto said.

Fuck that, I ain't sleeping here more than a night" Tayuya said.

"We have nowhere else Tayuya" Kin said.

"Fine, but you better not fucking drool" Tayuya said.

"You know I don't" Kin said.

"I just hope the power stays on and the pipes don't freeze if that happens then we're in big trouble" Naruto said.

Kin and Tayuya nodded in agreement.

"This is why I hate fucking winter. Stupid fucking white shit and all that damn fucking cold too. It's all so motherfucking goddamn troublesome" Tayuya said.

"You sound like my friend Shika minus the swearing" Naruto said.

The rest of the day was spent doing not much due to the snow. Tayuya and Kin slept with Tayuya taking the couch and Kin the chair. The snow finally ended late afternoon the next day. But they had to wait the following day for the roads to be cleared for Naruto able to take the two girls home.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: not much of an ending here I know, but I was running out of things really and couldn't come up with anything more. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
